folditfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Einführungspuzzle
Allgemeines thumb|300px|right|Alle Tutorialpuzzles gelöst (teilweise veraltet) Ehe du mit dem Falten der wissenschaftlichen Proteine beginnen kannst, musst du zu den unten aufgeführten 23 Übungspuzzlen je eine Lösung finden. Diese Puzzle sind für Anfänger entwickelt worden um den Umgang mit den vorhandenen Werkzeugen zu üben. Bei jedem Puzzle erscheinen auf dem Bildschirm Hinweise und weitere Tips werden durchs Klicken auf den kleinen schwarzen Knopf mit den 3 Punkten im Textfeld sichtbar gemacht (nur 1-1 bis 4-4). Die Übersetzung dieser Hinweise umfasst nur den Bereich, der allen zugänglich ist, und ist in keinem Fall eine komplette Lösung. Du musst da schon etwas tun! Die 23 Puzzle sind in 6 Kategorien aufgeteilt. Das Game-Programm wird dich von einem zum anderen leiten, hab etwas Geduld und lass es dir Spass machen. Kategorie 1 befasst sich mit Seitenketten :1-1 Ein kleiner Zusammenstoβ ::Zieh mit der Maus an den Seitenketten. Verborgener Tip - beheb den Zusammenstoβ um zu gewinnen. :::(Englischspr. - One small clash. You can drag the sidechains with the mouse to get rid of this clash to win the level.) :1-2 Lass es herumfliegen ::Du kannst am Hintergrund ziehen um das Bild zu rotieren. Verborgener Tip - keiner vorhanden, Übersetzerinfo - Linksklick mit der Maus in den weissen Hintergrund, festhalten und rotieren. :::(Englischspr. - Swing it around. You can drag the background to rotate.) :1-3 Versteck die orangen hydrophobischen Seitenketten ::Diese möchten im Innern des Proteins versteckt sein. Verborgener Tip - blaue Seitenketten brauchen viel Platz und sollten nach aussen zeigen. :::(Englischspr. - Hide the hydrophobic. Orange sidechains are hydrophobic. They want to be buried inside the protein. Blue sidechains need plenty of space. They should point outward.) :1-4 Schüttel es ab ::Oranges zusammen, blaues auseinander. Verborgener Tip - du kannst die Entfernung mit Zoom einstellen, nah oder fern, indem du Shift festhälst und am Hintergrund mit einem Linksklick (festhalten) ziehst. :::(Englischspr. - Shake it off. Orange together, blue apart. You can zoom in and out. Hold shift and drag the background.) Kategorie 2 befasst sich mit dem Zusammenrücken des Rückgrats :2-1 Schlieβ die Lücke ::Du kannst am Rückgrat ziehen indem du mit der Maus auf die gewünschte Stelle klickst, es festhälst und dann ziehst. Verborgener Tip - versuch so gut wie möglich (dein Protein) der Vorlage anzupassen. :::(Englischspr. - Close the gap. You can drag the backbone, click and pull with the mouse. Try to get close to this guide.) :2-2 Zwillingspaket ::Das Protein kann enger zusammengepackt werden indem du die Helices näher aneinander bringst. Verborgener Tip - Hohlräume (angezeigt als rote Kügelchen) im Protein müssen reduziert werden indem man die Helices näher aneinanderrückt. Die Kugeln platzen dann wie Ballons. :::(Englischspr. - Twin pack. You can pack the protein tighter by bringing the helices together. Voids are empty spaces in the protein. You can compact the protein to pop them.) :2-3 Gib einen Anstoβ ::Das Wiggle führt oft zu leichten Verbesserungen. Aber manchmal bleibt es stecken. Verborgener Tip - ein sanftes Ziehen, gefolgt vom ''Global Shake reicht oft aus um alles wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. :::(Englischspr. - Nudge it along. Wiggle will find the easy improvements but sometimes it gets stuck in a rut. A gently pull followed by a shake is often enough to get it going again.) :2-4 Zu dritt verpackt ::Versteck so viele der hydrophobischen Seitenketten im Innern wie möglich, diese orangefarbenen wollen von etwas umschlossen sein. Verborgener Tip - du kannst vermeiden, dass sich die Helix bewegt indem du Shift festhälst und dann doppelt drauf klickst um sie einzufrieren (Anm. ein weiterer Klick taut es wieder auf) :::(Englischspr. - Triple packed. Bury as many hydrophobics as you can. Orange sidechains want to be surrounded. you can stop this helix from moving. Hold shift and double click it to freeze.) Kategorie 3 befasst sich mit den Wasserstoffverbindungen :3-1 Faltblätter zusammen ::Nicht nur hydrophobische Seitenketten möchten gern zusammen sein. Verborgener Tip - dies ist eine Wasserstoffverbindung. Versuch die Faltblätter nebeneinander zu legen um die Verbindung herzustellen. :::(Englischspr. - Sheets together. Hydrophobics aren't the only things that want to be together. This is a hydrogen bond. Align sheets to create them.) :3-2 Einsames Faltblatt ::Du kannst Faltblätter mit Gummibändern verbinden. Verborgener Tip - Shift festhalten und das Band (lila) von einem Faltblatt zum anderen ziehen und anheften. :::(Englischspr. - Lonely sheets. You can connect sheets with rubber bands. Hold shift and drag from one to the other) :3-3 Faltblätter und Leitern ::Gummibänder gibt es umsonst, mach dir so viele davon wie du brauchst. Verborgener Tip - du kannst das Blickfeld ändern indem du mit einem Rechtsklick am Hintergrund ziehst. :::(Englischspr. - Sheets and Ladders. Rubber bands are free. Make as many as you like. You can move the view around. Right click and drag the background.) :3-4 Stilllegen und senken ::Faltblätter liegen gern nebeneinander, Wasserstoffverbindungen verbessern deinen Punkte''stand. Verborgener Tip - frier die Faltblätter, die bereits in einer guten Position liegen, ein indem du Shift gedrückt hälst und doppelt auf die einzelnen Faltblätter klickst, die du stilllegen möchtest. :::(Englischspr. - Lock and lower. Sheets like to be alongside each other. Hydrogen bonds are great for your score. You can freeze the sheets already in place. Hold shift and double click.) Kategorie 4 befasst sich mit der Feineinstellung und dem Neukonstruieren :'4-1 Etwas dran drehen''' ::Manchmal musst du an einer Helix drehen um die hydrophobischen Seitenketten zu verstecken. Verborgener Tip - du kannst das mit dem Tweak - Werkzeug machen; auf die Helix rechtsklicken, dann nochmals in der Auswahl auf Tweak linksklicken :::(Englischspr. - Turn it down. Sometimes you need to rotate to bury the hydrophobics. You can rotate with the tweak tool. Right click the helix to find it.) :4-2 Korrekte Drehweise ::Oranges muss im Innern verborgen werden, alles blaue muss aussen angebracht sein. Verborgener Tip - rechts auf die Helix klicken und das Tweak-Werkzeug aktivieren. :::(Englischspr. - The right rotation. Orange pointing in, blue pointing our. right click a helix to tweak it.) :4-3 Faltblätter umwerfen ::Eines dieser Faltblätter hat hydrophobische Seitenketten, die sich ausserhalb befinden. Verborgener Tip - man kann ganz leicht das Faltblatt mit dem Tweak - Werkzeug umwerfen. :::(Englischspr. - Flippin' sheets. One of these sheets has exposed hydrophobics. You can easily flip a sheet with Tweak.) :4-4 Kehr es mit dem Gummiband um ::Bei dieser roten Schleife ragt die hydrophobische Seitenkette heraus. Du kannst diese verdrehte Zickzacklage mit dem Rebuild beheben. Verborgener Tip - Gummibänder können überall im weissen Raum angeheftet werden. Benutz sie um mit dem Werkzeug die richtige Lösung zu finden. :::(Englischspr. - Rubber band reversal. This red loop has a hydrophobic pointing out. You can reverse the zig zag with Rebuild. Rubber bands can attach to any point in space! You can use them to direct the rebuild tool.) :4-5 In Bewegung setzen ::Bei manchen Proteinen wird es möglich sein, ganze Teile auf einmal zu verschieben. Dazu klick links auf einen Teil des Proteins und das VERSCHIEBUNGS-Werkzeug erscheint (lila Pfeilkreuz im matten Kreis). Ein Rechts-klick beliebig in diesen Kreis, den Maus-Button dabei festhalten, und das ganze Teil somit verschieben. Beweg die Pfeile durch Klick des linken Maus-Buttons und beobachte wie das ganze Teil sich dementsprechend um die eigene Achse drehen lässt. Weiter. (next) ::Du kannst bei diesem Puzzle nicht am Rückgrat ziehen. ::Anm.: es ist nur eine der Helices zu verschieben und damit so exakt wie möglich die Vorlage abzudecken, danach 'Wiggle'. :::(Englischspr. - Movin' Along. Sometimes you can MOVE whole pieces of the protein. Click on a piece to bring up the MOVE tool. Then press and hold down RIGHT BUTTON anywhere on the tool to drag the pieces around. Next. You can't pull on the backbone of this puzzle.) Kategorie 5 befasst sich mit Protein-Design :5-1 Design-Einführung ::Herzlich willkommen bei den Design Puzzlen. Hier geht es darum neue Proteine zu entwerfen! Weiter. (next) ::Grellfarbene Segmente können neu entworfen werden! Weiter (next) ::Einige der Seitenketten sind zu groβ. Du kannst sie in Design Mode (Designmodus) verändern. Weiter. (next) ::Zugang zum Designmodus: links-klick den Button Design Mode oder benutzte Schnelltaste 4 (num.) OK ::Links-klick auf dieses Segment um das Mutations- (Veränderungs-) Menü zu öffnen. Dann klick auf das Bild derjenigen Seitenkette, mit der du das Segment mutieren willst. Weiter (next) ::Such eine Designverbesserung für beide Seitenketten. OK :5-2 Seitenketten Austausch ::Diese Seitenketten sind zu klein und erzeugen Hohlräume. Weiter. (next) ::Versuche sie mit groβringigen hydrophobischen Seitenketten zu ersetzen. Weiter. (next) ::Vergiss nicht vorher auf Design Mode zu wechseln. OK :5-3 Mengenweise Mutationen ::Diese Helix zeigt viele entblöβte hydrophobische Seitenketten auf. Weiter. (next) ::Du kannst sie für blaue hydrophylische Seitenketten in Design Mode austauschen. OK :::(Anm.: Denjenigen von euch mit Fortschritten erscheint folgender Text: Du hast dir ein neues Werkzeug verdient: - Sidechain Mutate (Seitenketten Mutation) ist wie Shake, kann aber nur an mutierten Seitenketten angewandt werden. Es dauert länger als ein Shake. Denjenigen von Euch die nicht voran kommen erscheint folgender Text: Du scheinst festzustecken. Es wäre vielleicht besser nochmal von vorn anzufangen. Weiter. (next) :5-4 Einfügen und Streichen ::Diese rote Linie ist eine EINENGUNG, welche anzeigt, dass die verbundenen Segmente näher zueinander gehören. Weiter. (next) ::Du kannst die Länge der Helix ändern indem du Segmente einfügst, ansetzt (+) oder streichst (-); das alles in Design Mode. OK ::Rechts-klick ein Segment der Helix und wähle Insert Between (dazwischen einfügen). Die blau blinkenden Segmente zeigen dir, wo das Neue erscheinen wird. OK ::Zur Vervollständigung kannst du Wiggle und Mutate Sidechains aktivieren. OK Kategorie 6 befasst sich mit Ligandenverbindungen :'''6-1 Vorstellung der Liganden ::Willkommen bei der speziellen Puzzlegruppierung für Ligandenverbindungen. Weiter. (next) ::Dieses kleine Molekül ist ein Ligand. Weiter (next) ::Proteine können auch speziell für Ligandenverbindungen entworfen werden. Weiter. (next) ::Wasserstoffverbindungen sind bei den Ligandenverbindungen sehr wichtig. Verbinde die roten mit den blauen Atomen um Verbindungen zwischen Ligand und Seitenketten herzustellen! Weiter. (next) ::Links-klick auf den Ligand, das VERSCHIEBUNGS-Werkzeug erscheint. :::Halte rechten Maus-Button fest um den Ligand zu verschieben :::Benutze den linken Maus-Button um die Richtungspfeile zu aktivieren und den Ligand um die eigene Achse zu drehen :::Shift-links oder Mittel-Button um den Ligand in den Vorder-oder Hintergrund zu bringen. ::Nimmt der Ligand eine gute Position ein, versuch es mal mit 'Wiggle'. ::Anm. Text erscheint beim Klicken auf rote und blaue Atome: Ein Rezeptor. Verbindet es mit einem Donator-Atom um eine Wasserstoffverbindung herzustellen. ::(Ein Ligand ist ein Wirkstoffmolekül) :6-2 Liganden Einengungen ::Dieses sind Einengungen. ::Rote Einengungen bedeuten daβ die Distanz überschritten wurde. ::Änder die Lage des Liganden so, daβ die Einengungen grün erscheinen. Weiter. (next) ::Nachdem du den Ligand näher gerückt hast, klick auf 'WIGGLE SIDECHAINS', was bewirkt, daβ sich die Seitenketten mitsamt dem Liganden gleichzeitig bewegen. Wenn möglich probier es mal mit 'Shake Sidechains' und vergleiche das Resultat. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Ligand Constraints. These are CONSTRAINTS. Red constraints are violated. Make the constraints become green! After moving the ligand closer, use WIGGLE SIDECHAINS to wiggle sidechains and the ligand at the same time. Try and compare it to 'Shake Sidechains'.) (Anm. 5-1 bis 5-4: kein englischsprachiger Text dazugefügt um die Übersichtlichkeit zu erhalten. Solltest du steckenbleiben, kannst du jedes Puzzle wieder von vorn anfangen, entweder in Menü - Tutorial Puzzles, oder mit ''Ctrl R oder über den Button oben rechts im Bild Repeat, klick dort dann auf OK)'' 'Schlussanmerkung' Nach Beendigung aller Übungspuzzle erscheint folgende Meldung - Du hast jetzt alle Einführungspuzzle gelöst. Versuche es jetzt mit den richtigen Wissenschaftspuzzlen. Los gehts (Let's go). Wenn du darauf klickst, erscheint als nächstes ein ausgesuchtes Wissenschaftspuzzle, welches zu dem Zeitpunkt im Wettbewerb steht. Hier kannst du die eben gelernten Handgriffe mit den Werkzeugen ausprobieren und dich mit anderen messen. Sollte es ein All Hands Puzzle sein, sind alle Spieler am gleichen Puzzle am werken, es gibt dort keine Anfängerstufen (<15, <150). Weitere Lösungen können mit Public Solutions, siehe linke Bildmitte, ausgewählt werden mit deren Hilfe du dich bei diesen Spezialpuzzlen nach oben faltest. Entweder es steht in der Box oben am Bildrand: 'All conditions met' (Alle Vorraussätzungen erfüllt) oder du musst über den nächsten ganzen Punkt hinweg kommen, dann bleibst du bei dem Niveau im Spiel und hast die Chance eine weitere, höhere Stufe zu erreichen. Der Text Evolved, der über den Monitor flitzt, zeigt an, dass du es geschafft hast. Jeder Fortschritt wird in Punkten vermerkt, die oben am Bildrand erscheinen. Als Anfänger stehen dir auch noch andere einfachere Puzzle zur Verfügung; dazu musst du unten am Bildrand auf Menu, dann auf Puzzle Menu klicken. Alle anderen offenen Puzzle erscheinen dort in 3 Versionen, Anfänger können solange an allen teilnehmen bis ihre globalen Punkte den angegebenen Grenzwert von 15 oder 150 Punkten überschritten haben; danach beschränkt sich die Auswahl auf nur je eine Version des numerierten Puzzles. Auch ist von Zeit zu Zeit ein spezielles Anfängerpuzzle (Beginner Puzzle) dabei, was ca 4 Wochen aktiv bleibt; auch hierfür gibt es Punkte. Nach Überschritt der 150 Punkte wird es schwierig werden globale Punkte zu sammeln. Aus dem Grund sollte jeder neue Spieler die Anfängerpuzzle maximal ausnutzen um die Werkzeuge auszuprobieren und eine gute globale Startposition zu erreichen. Vergiss nicht im Puzzle Menü die Box 'Show All Hands Puzzles' zu checken um diese Kategorie sichtbar zu machen. Solltest du trotz dieser Erklärungen nicht klar kommen, kannst du auch von deinem Protein (1-1 bis 6-2) ein Bild machen (Kamera unten rechts im Chatfenster) und in den Chat schicken mit der Bitte dass sich jemand dessen annimmt oder dort auch generell Fragen stellen. Ansonsten kann man nur auf Geduld verweisen, man braucht davon später reichlich, und bitten, die Übung ein andermal zu wiederholen, oft klappt es dann doch, was einen dann sichtlich aufmuntert. Bei den Einführungspuzzlen helfen andere Spieler gern, aber da die Wissenschaftspuzzle im Wettbewerb zwischen Einzelnen (Solo) und Gruppen (Groups) stehen, wirst du damit allein fertig werden müssen. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, nach einer gewissen Zeit einer Gruppe beizutreten, deren Spieler dich dann unterstützten können.